


Wings of Desire

by tfw_cas



Series: Destiel Smutarama [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Dick Jokes, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Office Party, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: Dean is trying to leave work before he gets dragged into the office party, but Castiel Novak, the sexy new head of HR has very different plans for him.





	Wings of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> A story based on this picture prompt, which is basically just smut. Seriously, smut ahead. SMUT!
> 
>  

Dean Winchester prepared to go home for the night, deliberately ignoring the sound of the halloween party coming from an office down the hallway. It wasn't that he didn't like parties, he just had an aversion to massive dicks. Specifically, his boss, Dick Roman, who reminded Dean of one of those smarmy politicians who pretended to be everyone’s friend in public, while being a complete bastard in private.

 

Before he could escape, though, his office door opened and a face appeared; Castiel Novak, the new head of HR. The man was sex on legs; fit, muscular body that rippled under his fitted shirt, gorgeous pink lips, dark hair that was always a little messy -  _ sex-hair  _ \- and the most amazing blue eyes, which Dean often sensed were watching him. He could feel the blush creeping over his face as the dark haired man gave him one of those intense stares he was always shooting his way. To Dean, it felt almost like the other man was looking into his soul.

 

“Novak.” Dean looked at the other man, waiting to find out what he was doing there.

 

“Winchester… where is your costume? Are you going somewhere?”  _ God, that voice.  _ It was deep and gravelly, and it affected Dean in ways he did not want to admit.

 

“Yeah, I’m going home.” He noticed disappointment on Castiel's face -  _ why does he want me to stay _ ?

 

“Don't leave yet, the party's just getting started.” Castiel came inside the room then, and closed the door behind him. As he walked towards him Dean noticed that the blue eyed man had a pair of wings attached to the  back of the vest he was wearing over his button-up.  _ What the hell _ ?

 

“Cas…tiel, where did you get the wings?” Dean really hoped that his face wasn't betraying his desire, but those wings did something to him. They were pure white, and the feathers looked beautifully realistic.

 

Castiel didn't reply until he was standing in front of Dean. Eyeing him up and down, he brought his gaze to Dean’s; looking up at him through those beautiful lashes. His voice had dropped even lower than usual. “I am an angel, Dean.” 

 

_ Fuck _ ! That was so hot. For a few moments Dean was like a deer caught in the headlights - unable to respond, or react in any way. He realised that he was being backed up - ever so slowly - until the back of his legs hit the desk. He drew in a shaky breath as he waited for the other man -  _ angel _ ? - to make a move. God, did he want him to.

 

“Why would you leave?” Castiel’s voice was practically a growl now, and it sent shivers down Dean’s spine.

 

“I can’t stand Dick.”  _ Well, that came out wrong _ . Castiel’s stunning eyes widened at this comment, and Dean coughed to cover his embarrassment. “Roman. I can’t stand Dick Roman.”

 

“I am glad you cleared that up, Dean.” Castiel chuckled, then leaned forward and brushed his lips over the other man’s. It took a second or two for Dean’s brain to catch up, but when he did, he crashed his mouth hard against Castiel’s. It felt like a kind of perfection - as if their lips were made to fit together - and they began to press their bodies against each other. Castiel pushed his tongue into Dean’s mouth and his groan was swallowed by the dark haired sex god. Castiel broke off the kiss, as they gazed at each other and tried to control their ragged breathing. He put his hands underneath Dean’s thighs, lifted him forcefully onto the edge of the desk and crawled onto his lap, straddling him. He thrust downwards onto Dean's already hard erection, leaving the green eyed man seeing stars.

 

“Jesus, fuck!” Dean cried out as he rolled his hips upwards off the desk to keep the contact with his lover’s body. The smile on Castiel's face was utterly sinful, as they set a rhythm with their gyrations; breathing ragged and eyes darkened with lust. He smiled back at the angelic figure hovering over him, whose expression turned serious and almost predatory as he placed his hand on the back of Dean’s head. With his other hand Castiel grabbed hold of Dean’s tie and yanked him forwards.  _ Holy shit _ ! This display of dominance was doing something to Dean, and he liked it. A lot. 

 

They gazed into each other’s eyes before capturing each other’s mouths in another searing hot kiss. Dean's hands were resting on the desk behind him and he was happy to give over complete control to the other man, who pulled back with a look of hunger on his face. Castiel slipped Dean's jacket over his shoulders - feeling the pliant body underneath - but not going any further with it, then undid the tie and removed it. He began to unbutton Dean's shirt, planting kisses on the exposed skin, making him tremble. Castiel lifted back up to hover over him. When he spoke, his voice had become a husky whisper. 

 

“I have wanted to do this since the first day I saw you, Dean. You are sweet and kind, and the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen.” 

 

Dean had never felt so exposed; having the object of your lust ravishing you was one thing, but him saying things like that was too much. He knew that he was unworthy of such praise, and he tried to pull away.

 

“What's wrong Dean? You don't think you deserve this? I know you are a good person; you brighten up people's day by saying hello to everyone, and I have seen you give your lunch to others in the office when they don't have anything to eat.” This was all true, but… “Let me do this - good things do happen, Dean.”

 

Dean once again submitted to the other man, as he allowed the sincerity of his words to sink in; whether he accepted them or not, Castiel meant it. That had to mean something. His thoughts were abruptly interrupted when the man above him surged forward to plant his lips on Dean's again. He was moving with a purpose now; kissing him frantically, while hurriedly finishing the job with the buttons of Dean's shirt. He pushed him backwards until he was lying down on the desk, then he began to caress Dean's chest, maintaining constant eye contact. His hands roamed all over the freckled skin as he murmured endearments, then he bent forwards and planted little kisses and licks until Dean was squirming beneath him.

 

“Cas… please, I need-” Dean was already wrecked, just from Castiel touching him, and he wanted more. “I want you to fuck me.”

 

Castiel growled and started to undo his own vest and shirt. Before he could remove them completely though, Dean put his hand up to stop him and spoke as well as he could under the circumstances. “Leave them on… those wings… I fuckin’... so hot.” 

 

Castiel pulled Dean back up so that their bare chests were touching, and brushed his lips over Dean’s. 

 

“Yes Dean, I-.” He breathed into Dean’s mouth, but his words trailed off as the grinding and the friction between them became more intense.

 

_ Fuck _ . If they carried on like this, they would both come in their pants. Reluctantly, Castiel pulled away slightly; this action pulling a groan from Dean, who watched in awe as he reached inside his clothes to retrieve a small bottle of lube and a condom.

 

“Always be prepared, Dean.” He answered the unspoken question.

 

“Are-are you a boy scout?”

 

“No. I have just been hoping that we would do this one day.”

 

_ Oh _ . Castiel was carrying supplies around, waiting for a sexual encounter with him. Not some random hookup, but  _ Dean Winchester _ . That was… nice? Dean smiled at the angelic vision in front of him and spoke; voice low and breathy. “Well, it would be a shame to waste them then.”

 

Without another word, Castiel began to remove Dean's pants and boxers; slipping them off along with his shoes and socks. He left the shirt and jacket as they were; open and hanging off Dean's arms, then he pushed him gently backwards so that he was lying on the desk again. There was something about being dominated like this that Dean liked so much and a shiver of excitement ran through him.

 

Standing between Dean’s legs, Castiel positioned him until they were comfortable, then he opened the bottle of lube and poured some onto his fingers. He reached between Dean’s cheeks and slowly ran his index finger over his hole, while stroking his other hand soothingly over Dean’s chest. It felt amazing and Dean arched his back off the desk.

 

“Patience, Dean.” Despite his commanding words, Castiel sounded like he was having trouble controlling himself. 

 

“S-sorry Cas, it’s just… ooooh. Oh god-” Dean stopped talking and lay as still as he could, as Castiel pushed his finger in, past the muscle, and started to slowly work it in and out. 

 

_ Jesus.  _ There was a kind of precision to Castiel’s movements and when he added another finger- hitting Dean’s prostate- he cried out and writhed with pleasure.

 

“Feel good?” There was a glint of something dangerous in Castiel’s eyes as he spoke.

 

Well that was a stupid question, and it was one Dean was unable to answer anyway; seeing as he was being finger-fucked with a precision he had never experienced before. When Castiel lowered his head and took his length into that warm velvety mouth, Dean thought he might have died and gone to heaven.  _ Maybe Cas really is an angel, and this is how they look after humanity. _

 

“Fucking hell… Cas!” Dean shouted when he felt a third finger being added. “Just-please.” This was all going to be over embarrassingly fast if Castiel kept this up. 

 

Castiel obviously sensed how close Dean was and pulled his mouth off Dean's cock at the same time as he removed his fingers from his ass. Then, while giving him one of those piercing stares that Dean found hot as fuck, the ‘angel’ unzipped his pants and let them fall, along with his underwear, to pool at his ankles. Cas lifted Dean back up once again and scooted him forward so that his cheeks were on the edge of the desk and with the help of some more lube, he slipped the condom on easily. 

 

Castiel placed his hands on either side of Dean's face and pulled him into a devastating kiss; the kind that leaves you dizzy and breathless. As they kissed, Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, underneath his shirt, and ran his hands over the soft, tanned skin of his back. For some reason, that Dean could not fathom, he found himself fascinated by Castiel's wings again and he moved his hands to run them through the silky feathers. He realised that this might be considered a little kinky, but the dark haired man didn't seem to mind, so he carried on.

 

The dark haired man began to push in and Dean had to break off the kiss for a moment - throwing his head back in ecstasy, while gripping the wings tightly.

 

“Yes, fuck… that's good, Cas.”

 

“C-call me Mr. Novak… please.”  Casti Mr. Novak was really playing up this whole dominating persona and Dean found that he liked it. _ A lot _ .

 

“Yes, Mr. Novak. Fuck me good.” 

 

These words had an effect on Mr. Novak; his breath hitched and his pupils dilated, as he put his arms behind Dean and slammed his hips forward. Dean gasped and they both groaned. They were still for a moment, as they got used to the feeling, then Dean hooked his legs around the other man's waist, and this started him moving again. He set up a brutal pace, with each thrust drawing a little cry of pleasure from Dean and very quickly, he could feel his orgasm approaching. 

 

“Mr. Novak, I-I’m gonna… ohhhh.” 

 

Castiel took hold of Dean’s cock and stroked it a couple of times. “Yes, Dean. Come for me, beautiful.” 

 

The words, the sensations of this thorough fucking, the gorgeous man showering him with affection; this tipped Dean over the edge, and he came in spurts between them and over Castiel's hand. The jerking movements and the way he tightened around Castiel’s cock helped the dark haired man to follow moments later; coming hard while he moaned loudly.

 

“Dean... oh fuck.” He captured Dean's mouth with his as they gradually slowed down. 

 

“Holy shit, Mr. Novak.” Dean smiled at the other man, as he tried to get his breath back.

 

“It’s okay, you can call me Cas. Mr. Novak is for… intimate times.” 

 

_ Intimate times? Plural?  _ “Are we gonna do this again, Cas?”

 

“I hope so, yes.” Castiel was looking positively shy now, which was funny, considering what they had just done, and that his dick was still inside Dean. 

 

“Yeah, me too, Mr. Novak. Make sure you keep the wings, too.”

 

The kissing started again, just as Dean heard someone opening the door.  _ Shit _ .

 

It was Dean’s friend Benny, and without realising what he had walked in on, spoke when he spotted the two men. “Hey Dean. Are you coming… oh. Sorry brother.” 

 

As he disappeared, Dean dissolved into laughter. It wasn't long before Castiel was giggling away as well. Dean really liked the happiness in Cas’ face. He could get used to seeing it. Dean smirked and popped off with a snide comment as he ran his fingers down Castiel's cheek. “I won’t be coming for a while, but give me a couple of hours and I'll see what I can manage.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, a big thank you to [RidinCastielInTheImpala](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RidinCastielInTheImpala/pseuds/RidinCastielInTheImpala) for the help, reassurance, and being a great beta.


End file.
